<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В уши неразумного не говори by Evichii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819110">В уши неразумного не говори</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii'>Evichii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>что-то явно покрепче, чем то, что находится в бокале Лэнса, и говорит — напыщенно и пафосно, так… по-Лоторовски.<br/>Лэнса тошнит от этого спектакля.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Lotor (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В уши неразумного не говори</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Посвящение:</b><br/>LunaYan, этот текст и ещё целая охапка сердец для тебя &lt;3</p>
<p>
  <b>Оригинальная публикация:</b>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/6921218">Фикбук</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кит всегда ныл о том, что Лэнс много болтает. Что ж, желания иногда сбываются: за весь приём Лэнс не проронил и слова. Теперь этот тупой маллет счастлив, наверное.<br/>Пидж тычет под рёбра — странно, что паладинские доспехи совсем не защищают столь уязвимые места — но Лэнс всё ещё молчит, лишь смеряя её возмущённым взглядом.</p>
<p>— Ты же понимаешь, что ничего не добьёшься этим? — говорит она, шумно прихлёбывая нанвилем. Ей вообще можно его пить? — Почему бы просто не поговорить?</p>
<p>О да, это точно выход. Поговорить.<br/>С новым правителем империи галра, которая буквально несколько тысяч лет подряд устраивала в космосе тоталитаризм. «Кхем, ваше превосходительство, позвольте милостиво вам сообщить, что я не могу не пялиться на вашу императорскую задницу»?<br/>Отличный план, ничего не скажешь.</p>
<p>Лотор тем временем улыбается очередной инопланетной делегации, пьёт что-то явно покрепче, чем то, что находится в бокале Лэнса, и говорит — напыщенно и пафосно, так… по-Лоторовски.<br/>Лэнса тошнит от этого спектакля.<br/>Интересно, меняется ли его голос в постели. Становится ли он выше, когда Лотор стонет? Как вообще стонет Лотор?</p>
<p>Лэнс опрокидывает в себя остатки залпом и ретируется к колонне: подальше от Пидж с её нравоучениями и подальше от остальных, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего. Да и Лотора пока ему лучше не видеть. Не держать его постоянно в поле зрения, оправдывая себя тем, что делает всё это только ради безопасности Аллуры. Не рассматривать острые черты лица. Не восхищаться сложением и грёбанными <i>волосами</i> — на Земле за него дрались бы рекламщики брэндовых шампуней, и Лэнс бы ввязался. Он с ума сходил от одной мысли, что этого великолепия кто-то вообще смеет касаться.<br/>Надо успокоиться и выдохнуть.<br/>Ему ничего не светит, так что стоит перестать уже влюбляться во всё симпатично-инопланетное, и тем более — в королевских особ.</p>
<p>— Тебя что-то удручает?</p>
<p>Он едва не вскрикивает, поняв, что Лотор стоит за его спиной. Ловит выскользнувший из пальцев бокал и разворачивается.<br/>Лотор смотрит на него не то с интересом, не то с жалостью. Лэнсу не нужно от него ни того, ни другого.<br/>Пусть оставит уже его в покое и вернётся на свой тупой корабль и на свой тупой трон, а там Лэнса, того гляди, отпустит.</p>
<p>Хочется сказать ему, чтобы катился нахрен, но Аллура этого точно не одобрит, потому что недипломатично и бла-бла-бла. Хочется вмазать по его смазливому личику — чтобы перестал так пялиться — только и это навряд ли укрепит отношения между галра и грёбанной Вселенной. Хочется повиснуть на его шее и пройтись языком по клыкам, почувствовать эти руки на своей талии, запустить пальцы в <i>волосы</i>.<br/>Лэнс всё ещё молчит, а в паху уже тянет.</p>
<p>— До сих пор мне не доверяешь, значит, — понимает это по-своему Лотор, и его тяжёлый выдох отдаётся вибрацией по телу. <i>Звучит ли он так же, когда…</i></p>
<p>— Устал просто, — бурчит Лэнс, прочистив горло. — Не принимай близко к сердцу и всё такое. Ты тут ни при чём.</p>
<p>— Разве?</p>
<p>Он и ответить не успевает: Лотор сбрасывает волосы с плеча и проходит мимо, хмыкнув.<br/>Вот засранец.<br/>Лэнс его ненавидит.<br/>Лэнс его <i>обожает</i>.<br/>Провожает взглядом, восхищённый, и прислоняется виском к колонне.</p>
<p>Нельзя влюбляться так безнадёжно, говорит себе Лэнс. Он говорил это себе, когда впервые увидел Аллуру, повторил ещё раз, когда увидел Найму. Он говорит это себе по-прежнему, только переболеть Лотором так же, как он переболел остальными, не получается, и всё тут. Может, галра особенные какие. Кит вон тоже галра, хоть и наполовину, и, пожалуйста, посмотрите на Широ.<br/>Точно магия.</p>
<p>К Лотору подходит очередная делегация, и теперь Лэнсу хочется напиться как следует. Глава держит под ручку знойную красотку, и сценарий им всем уже знаком. «Многоуважаемый, не желаете ли с нами породниться? Уверен, у вас будут замечательные наследники!».<br/>Ну конечно. Кто не хочет урвать кусок Империи. Эти — уже шестые за вечер.<br/>Очередь выстраивалась бы, будь Лотор мерзким ворчливым стариком, усыпанным бородавками, а тут, поглядите — писаный сладкоголосый красавец в самом расцвете сил. Сколько ему лет вообще, кстати?</p>
<p>— Дружище, ты бы, ну… поближе держался, что ли.</p>
<p>Лэнс не может злиться. Ханк от души ведь.</p>
<p>— Зачем?</p>
<p>— Много интересного бы услышал.</p>
<p>Аллура и Широ стоят рядом с Лотором. Широ непрошибаемый и похож больше на статую — лицо у него почему-то бледное. Аллура напротив: мнётся на месте, и щёки её рдеют розовым в тон доспехов. Какого квизнака там происходит вообще.<br/>Лотор что-то говорит, но Лэнс толком не слышит. Вокруг слишком шумно.<br/>Он всегда знал, что если умрёт — то от любопытства.</p>
<p>— …его кожа — гладкая и нежная, словно лепестки прекраснейших цветов, а глаза сияют ярче, чем звёзды на небосводе.</p>
<p>Ух ты. Нет, правда — ух ты. Интересно, о ком это Лотор. Лэнс уже завидует этому… кем бы он ни был.<br/>Стоп.<br/><i>Его?</i></p>
<p>— Я польщён, — продолжает Лотор, — но сердце моё уже занято им.</p>
<p>Ну, что ж. Лэнс знал, что шансов у него нет, но не думал, что слышать это будет так больно.<br/>Он уже собирался выйти проветриться, как широкая ладонь опустилась на его талию.</p>
<p>— Ох, вот и он! — Лотор прижимает его к бедру. — Паладин Вольтрона и похититель моего сердца.</p>
<p>Аллура кашляет, глава делегации кивает и уходит, а Лэнс перестаёт понимать.<br/>Чего?</p>
<p>— Принцесса, мы пройдёмся, с вашего позволения? — спрашивает он у Аллуры, и та кивает, не дослушав.</p>
<p>— А как же, — обретает дар речи Лэнс уже на свежем ночном воздухе, — этот? С кожей и глазами?</p>
<p>— Я сейчас на него смотрю.</p>
<p>Лэнс крутит головой, но не видит вокруг никого. Лотор молчит и руку с талии не убирает.</p>
<p>— Подожди, это ты про меня говорил, что ли?</p>
<p>— Я давно заметил, как ты за мной наблюдаешь, и тоже… присматривался.</p>
<p>Ох, вот как.<br/>Присматривался, значит.<br/>Не мог сразу понятнее это как-то обозначить, чтобы Лэнс не мучился? Да и не может такого быть вообще.</p>
<p>— Кажется, я понял. Тебя достали с вопросами о женитьбе, и ты решил прикрыться мной.</p>
<p>— Кто знает. Может, ты прав, а может, я искренне восхищён твоим упорством и преданностью.</p>
<p>Лэнсу нечего ответить. Он и не хочет спрашивать, если честно. Подставляется под руки, соскучившись по ласке, вцепляется в плечи, когда Лотор целует, зарывается пальцами в шёлковые волосы. Может, Лотор правда его использует, может, в нём есть хоть немного искренности. Может, это не то самое большое и светлое, может и оно. Может, оно не навсегда и пройдёт так же, как прошло остальное — неважно. Сейчас Лэнс чувствует себя охренительно.<br/>И почувствует ещё лучше, когда услышит его стон.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>